User talk:Miu Ousawa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Visitor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Charmed-Jay (talk) 15:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Welcome to the wiki! I'm Grace. I'm fairly new here, too. ^_^ Nice to meet you, too. Too bad the wiki doesn't have chat. :/ Much easier to talk that way. Anyways, what other anime and manga do you like? Besides, Shugo Chara, I mean. That's a really, really long list. :3 Fairy Tail is one of my favorites. I also like One Piece. I'm not a huge fan of Bleach, though. Angel Beats was really good, too. Yeaaah. Pokemon is like the starter anime for a lot of people. Besides, how can you not love the little pokemon?! They are soo cute! ^_^ PACHIRISU! Sooo cute, yet powerful. :D By the way, I saw on Fairy Tail Wiki that you used my profile from Shugo Chara wiki. I don't mind, but I would have prefered you to ask me first, that way I could have given you a custom-colored one and the one on Fairy Tail wiki is kinda messed up. Finally! Someone else on this wiki likes Amuto! Most people prefer Tadamu. And for Fairy Tail: Graylu, Nali, Jerza, Gale, Elfgreen, Rerry, Cappy, Rendy, Mira x Freed (don't know the name for that one, lol.). Well, you talked to the right person. I'm really good at codes, lol. If you want, I can do a custom one for you, that way we don't have the same user profile and stuff. Lol, I think Tadase is okay, but too...boring, I guess? And I can show you, but can we please get on some wiki's chat? It's hard to do on talk, takes forever. Profile This is just to show you the colors. It's not done quite yet. Miu Ousawa Text Text Some Stuff About Me *Text *Text *Text Text Lol, np. Done! I finished my profile! I might be adding some more to it (userboxes and stuff) but how does it look? Is there anything I should change? Thanks ^_^ Re: Hey there! Good to see at least one active editor here as I'm just an infrequent contributor who helps with vandalism. Rainbow Shifter 15:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yup! Rainbow Shifter 15:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes I did play that game but finished it and so sold it after making a walkthrough. Rainbow Shifter 15:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Valley Windworks but only on a Friday. Rainbow Shifter 18:24, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey I think think its really cool you like yaoi. I actually didn't know what it was before your profile but I agree on your concept love is love 100%. Also since I just found out about it can you reccomend any good yaoi. Sorry if topic is awkward :-) Lollypoplar11 (talk) 23:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep I like all types as long as it has a nice sound. And scary music from Bulgaria sounds cool can you text me a link so I can listen to it. Lollypoplar11 (talk) 22:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh so scary means bad sorry I thought it was creepy music which I like. And yep I like yaoi. Lollypoplar11 (talk) 23:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have 1 favorite yaoi anime. I like a lot of them so it's hard to pick one. Lollypoplar11 (talk) 06:55, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey ^_^ Sorry to get back to you so late...I've been super busy and I haven't been on any wiki for months. Haha, thanks. So whatcha been up to? Oh, by the way, your new signature is really cute!